


let's be unpredictable

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Shopping, Smut, They're still in a band, Wedding, but not anal, couples, i felt awkward tagging that, minor cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The December month always brought joy to Luke's heart. He didn't know what made it so special. Perhaps it was the cozy nights in and snowy days. Or, maybe it was the late night cuddles he received from Michael. Or, the one where Luke and Michael are a cute couple, and Michael surprises Luke on Christmas.





	

The December month always brought joy to Luke's heart. He didn't know what made it so special. Perhaps it was the cozy nights in and snowy days. Or, maybe it was the late night cuddles he received from Michael. 

Smiling, he stirred the sugar into the tea. It was definitely the extra time time he got to spend with Michael. Since it was the month of Christmas, the band got to relax. 

"Hey, babe," Michael's raspy morning voice was music to Luke's ears. "Is that for me?" 

Luke pretended to frown as he set the cup of tea down, "You can't just assume everything edible I make is for you." 

Michael grinned and approached Luke, pulling him into his warm embrace once he reached him. Luke let out a small yelp of surprise, but relaxed in Michael's hold. 

"C'mon," Michael mumbled into Luke's neck. "I _know_ you made that for me. You _always_ make tea for me during the winter." 

"Fine, you got me." Luke giggled, finally giving in. 

Michael gave Luke a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing the cup of tea and retreating to the living room. Luke followed him. 

"We're Christmas shopping today." Luke reminded him. 

"What?" Michael asked as he settled onto the couch. He took a cautious sip of his tea, making sure it wouldn't burn his mouth. 

Luke rolled his eyes, "You promised we would go today. I need to buy gifts for Cal, Ash, my family—"

"I understand, Luke, it's just that—" 

"You're too lazy," huffed Luke. "I'll just go shop with Alex if you want." 

Michael visibly tensed, "I—I'll go with you, you're just not hearing me out." 

Luke smirked at Michael. If he wanted Michael to go with him somewhere, he'd just mention Alex, and that'd make him jealous. 

"But Alex loves being with me," Luke pouted as he propped himself on Michael's lap. "Maybe I should text him? After, I'll probably eat with him somewhere— probably his _house_." 

"Stop it." Michael nearly growled.

Luke bit his lip in anticipation. He loved a jealous boyfriend. 

Suddenly, Luke was being shoved roughly down into the couch. He fell back with a surprised yelp as Michael's hands firmly pinned his shoulders down.

"You like it when I'm jealous? 'Cause I'll make sure you regret it."

Luke gulped and batted his lashes innocently, "What are you talking about?" 

Michael smirked, and Luke swore he was going to do something. However, much to his dismay, he rolled off of Luke and grabbed the car keys. He left Luke lying on the couch all hot and flustered. 

"Where are you going?" Luke asked with flushed cheeks. 

"We're going Christmas shopping, right?" Michael spun the keys around his finger.

"Jerk." Luke mumbled under his breath as he followed Michael out the door. 

 

* * *

  

Luke stared longingly at the sparkling rings in the jewelry shop. He wasn't a jewelry guy, but he was desperate for an engagement ring from Michael. He knew he wasn't going to get it anytime soon, though. The band was busy, and Michael informed him that there wasn't time for marriage. 

"Babe," He heard Michael's voice. "A little help?" 

Luke turned back and saw Michael struggling quite a bit with the bags. He giggled and skipped forward tauntingly. 

"Hey, come back here!" shouted Michael. 

Finally, Michael caught up, breathing heavily. 

"You're really mean." 

Luke crossed his arms as they strolled through the mall, "Says the one who left me turned on in the living room." 

"Who? _Me_?" Michael acted clueless, but he _knew_ exactly what he did.

"Whatever," Luke sighed. "Anyways, d'you think those sweaters will fit Ben?" 

Michael nodded, "I'm sure they'll fit. Why'd you buy sweaters for him again?" 

"He's always complaining about the winter. And, they're his favorite brand." 

Michael slipped his wrist through the bags' handled, allowing his fingers to intertwine with Luke's. Michael's hand was soft, thanks to the baby lotion that his mother gave him. 

" _Mike_ — the paparazzi—"  

"They already _know_. We came out months ago." 

It was true. The fans were really accepting, and those who weren't were chased away by them. 

Luke hesitantly tightened the grip on Michael's hand, "If we get in trouble, I'm going to cry." 

"Just calm down." Michael chuckled.

 

* * *

 

"Come on," Michael groaned. "You're the taller one. Why am I stuck on light duty?" 

Luke shrugged with a bright smile on his face, "I'm going to take a little break— wrap the presents and stuff." 

He gasped abruptly when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down onto the sofa. 

"Help me." Michael mumbled pathetically into Luke's neck. 

"Let go." Luke whined as he struggled to loosen Michael's tight grip. 

Michael chuckled deeply as his hand trailed down Luke's body. His fingers played a bit with the zipper of Luke's pants. 

"Maybe I can _influence_ you a bit." Michael's breath was warm against his cold neck. 

Luke's breathing for heavier as Michael slowly unzipped his jeans. He went stiff and screwed his eyes shut when Michael's hand wrapped around his dick. His smooth hand gained momentum rapidly, precum allowing the movements to glide effortlessly. 

Clutching the fabric of Michael's shirt tightly, Luke moaned softly.

"I've been wanting to touch you _all day_." said Michael, nipping the skin on Luke's neck lightly. 

Michael thumbed the slit for a moment, forcing a particurly loud moan out of Luke. 

"Fuck," Luke gasped, looking down at Michael's hand. "Faster, _please_." 

Slick sounds filled the living room accompanied by Luke's sweet moans. His body craved Michael's touch as it began to arch wildly off Michael's body, desperate to release. 

Michael seemed unsatsified by the position, so he pulled Luke up further then pushed him aside. He positioned them into a more comfortable way. Luke was on his hands and knees as Michael was plastered onto his clothes back. There, Luke could feel Michael's erection rubbing against his bum. Michael's fist was still working on Luke's erection. 

"It feels _so_ good, Mikey." Luke groaned as Michael began to rut his hips up into Luke's bum. 

He was hard against Luke, which made the blonde flush a bit more even though he was as flushed as could be. 

"Your ass feels so good. I'm not even inside it." Michael grunted, placing a hand on Luke's hip to balance himself. 

"I'm gonna come," Luke cried out as his body tensed. " _Michael_!" 

Luke came in white spurts, his body collapsing at the force of the orgasm. He shuddered as Michael continued to rut against him, hand seizing to move. 

" _Baby_ — so hot," Michael struggled to form sentences as his release neared. "Fuck!" He tensed up and collapsed onto Luke's back. Luke could feel Michael's cum through his pants. 

After a moment of heavy breathing, Michael unstuck himself from Luke, "So, you're gonna help me with those lights?" 

 

* * *

 

"To us." Michael raised his wine glass, along with their guests at the dinner table.

Luke smiled lightly at his boyfriend and joined in the toast. After the sound of glasses clinking, they all took a generous sip.

"I'm glad by son found a great man." Liz said, eyes watery a bit. 

Karen nodded, "I agree." 

Michael took another sip of wine before draping an arm around Luke, pulling him closer. Luke snuggled in closer and placed a small peck on his lips. 

"There are children present, you lovebirds." Jack hissed, covering the eyes of his four year old daughter and one year old son. 

Luke shrugged, "Do you know how many times I've caught you and Celeste making out in the laundry room?" 

Jack simply glared at his younger brother, before handing over his son to Celeste. 

"It's present time!" Liz said cheerily, causing Luke's niece to cheer excitedly.

They all hurried into the living room, Michael's hand holding Luke's.

"This is for you." Luke handed a box to Ben.

"Sweaters," Ben said with a grin. "Aw, these are my favorite brand!"  

"Told you he'd like 'em." Luke told Michael. 

"I didn't say _anything_." Michael chuckled. 

Luke just rolled his eyes and handed Michael another present, "This is for you." 

Michael took it gratefully. 

"Hey, um— can you get me some more wine?" Michael asked. 

Luke sighed, "Fine, whatever. Don't open it yet. I wanna see your face." 

Quickly, he ran into the kitchen and brought an entire bottle of wine. When he rushed back out, he nearly dropped it on the ground. However, his heart dropped. 

Michael was on one knee in front of him with a shiny diamond ring in his hand. 

" _Mike_." Luke gasped. 

"I saw you eyeing this particular one while we were shopping," Michael explained. "So, I decided that I wanted to make you happy and propose." 

"Really? That's a _horrible_ explanation." 

"So, will you marry me and grow old with me?" Michael questioned. 

Luke placed a hand over his mouth to contain his happiness, "Yes, yes, _yes—_ of _course!"_

Michael stood up, slowly sliding the ring onto Luke's finger. Luke nearly cried, wrapping his arms around Michael tightly. 

"This is the best Christmas ever." Luke whispered into his _fiancé's_ ear. 


End file.
